1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip holding device for testing bare chips and a method for fabricating such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor chip holding device used during a burn-in test for testing bare chips in manufacturing a known good die array (hereinafter referred to as a "KGD" array), and a method for fabricating such a semiconductor chip holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, integrated circuit (IC) chips are necessarily subjected to alternating current (AC) and burn-in tests in the course of manufacturing semiconductor devices. These tests are performed to identify defective IC chips.
Electrically connecting an ordinary bare IC chip to a test pattern generating circuit is generally impossible unless the chip is packaged. Thus, the AC and burn-in tests are generally carried out by first packaging the IC chip using molding compound.
Meanwhile, a current bare chip holding methods in manufacturing the KGD array include tape automated bonding (TAB) and a temporary packaging method.
In the TAB method, a bare chip is mounted onto one side of tape leads (which is an insulating film with metal film leads thereon) by interposing solder bumps. The other ends of the leads are connected to test terminals for testing.
The tape carrier according to the TAB method is disadvantageous in that the tape carrier cannot be used repeatedly.
In the temporary packaging method, a bare chip or a flip chip which is to be tested is mounted on a ceramic substrate within a test housing, using an adhesive tape. Then, bonding pads of the chip are connected to contact pads within the ceramic substrate via wires, and the test housing is installed in a burn-in test board to perform a burn-in test.
Thereafter, the wires are removed from the bonding pads after the test. At this time, the bonding pads are left with a trace (from the wires) that degrades the reliability of the chip. Also, the ceramic substrate is relatively complicated in its structure and is limited to only one kind, which undesirably result in costs being increased during the manufacturing of the ceramic substrate.
Therefore, the present invention avoids the restrictions of the tape carrier according to the TAB method and the complicated design of the test housing according to the temporary housing, but employs a semiconductor chip holding device used to burn-in test to solve the above-described problems.